


My Avatar Academia

by bernard_greybridge



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Azula is a Todoroki, Canon-Typical Violence, Dabi is a Todoroki, Multi, Ozai is a Todoroki, Ozai's Bad Parenting, Slow Burn, Villain Azula, Villain Mai, Villain Ozai, Villain Ty Lee, Villain Zuko, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is a Todoroki, a lot of bnha characters are mentioned but none actually make an appearance, bur also, but all the characters are from atla, but they all get redeemed because i love them, set in bnha universe, who asked for this, zutara is end game but not main focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernard_greybridge/pseuds/bernard_greybridge
Summary: All of the people in the Todoroki family have inherited something from Enji, in spite of them trying their damnedest to avoid ever being like him. Touya had his stubbornness and pride. Fuyumi had his passion and resilience. Natsuo had his straightforwardness and spitefulness. Shouto had his determination and fighting spirit.And Ozai, Enji's younger brother, had his cleverness and resourcefulness.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	My Avatar Academia

**Author's Note:**

> The first couple of chapters will be mostly exposition, not gonna lie. Also I only have a few scenes in my head right now. Plus, I'll be starting school soon, so updates will be inconsistent. So like,,,get attached at your own risk?
> 
> By the way, note that, since it's set in Japan, characters are introduced with their last names first, but they all still call each other by their first name and don't use honourifics so it's fine.

All of the people in the Todoroki family have inherited something from Enji, in spite of them trying their damnedest to avoid ever being like him. Touya had his stubbornness and pride. Fuyumi had his passion and resilience. Natsuo had his straightforwardness and spitefulness. Shouto had his determination and fighting spirit.

And Ozai, Enji's younger brother, had his cleverness and resourcefulness.

Ozai's Hellflame was on par with his own in terms of raw power. However, like his brother, he also knew he that he needed more to beat All Might. It was the reasoning for their desire to usurp the Symbol of Peace wherein the two differed from one another. While Enji saw it as his duty to best All Might as his rival, Ozai wanted to take him down, because he saw the other man to be in his way from achieving his goal of burning Japan and the Hero World to ashes.

He saw how Enji wedded Rei in hopes of acquiring a worthy heir to the Endeavour mantle. His first few attempts were a bust, but among them was a boy that caught Ozai's eye. Touya, his oldest son, had a quirk that evolved from the Todoroki's Hellflame. The advance quirk, Cremation, held firepower unlike anything the Todoroki's had ever seen before, but Enji was a fool so he threw him aside and tried again.

Ozai knew he needed more than just an army if he hoped to crush All Might once and for all, so he followed in his older brother's footsteps. While Enji built up his throne as a hero, Ozai did the same in the shadows, forming connections with weapon dealers and trained assassins. He even manage to snag a quirk marriage of his own. Noriko Ursa's quirk, Lightning Manipulation, made her able to produce blasts of electricity. She had been kidnapped and enslaved by a gang in the hopes of using her quirk, but she seemed to have an unwavering resolve.

He bought her from her captors in hopes of producing his own heir. With Cremation and Lightning Manipulation on his side, he would have the power to go up against his brother and All Might. However, the first experiment was an utter failure and a disappointment. Zuko had neither the advanced Cremation quirk nor showed any semblance of inheriting Lightning Manipulation at all. If anything, his own Hellflame was inferior to Ozai's when he was his age. Coincidentally, around the same time Enji made his breakthrough with Shouto, Ozai had his with Azula.

Azula had gotten the best of both worlds with her quirk. She was perfectly balanced, a culmination of the blend between Cremation and Lightning Manipulation. Her fires burned as blue as her lightning, and was able to emit both from either side, unlike his brother's own protege. Plus, her version of Cremation didn't have the self-harming drawbacks that came with the other brat. As Ozai finally ontained what he needed from her, he got rid of Ursa.

Within time, his elite team would expand even more. His loyal weapon dealer's daughter, Li Mai, was a gloomy girl who learned how to fight out of sheer boredom. Her quirk, Bottle Up, allowed her to store objects within her body and bring them out with little more than a thought. The supposedly useless quirk was shown to be near deadly when they were ambushed during a supply run. She had been surrounded by the rookie thieves, but with a flick of her wrist, a cloud of daggers flew through the sky and pinned the bandits down. Her aim was precise enough to impale through the loose fabrics in their clothing, leaving all of them unscathed. The girl's expression hadn't even changed during the whole ordeal. She cloaked herself with a loose-fitted robe to conceal her skin, so her opponents wouldn't be able to predict from where she would unsheathe and throw her array of knives. As the daughter of his main dealer, she had access to a plethora of weapons, and could keep her collection contained safely with her quirk. She was basically a walking arsenal.

The youngest member was Lo Ty Lee, the runt of a trained assassin he tasked with mentoring his children. The girl was always bursting with energy, which irked Ozai to no end. However, her quirk, Cell Block, was undeniably beneficial to him. By merely jabbing at the right pressure points, she was able to temporarily block the blood-cells flowing in the area, making the body part go limp. If she could secure enough hits, she'd be able to fully paralyse her opponent, which also rendered their own quirks useless against her. She had been trained her entire life to be an assassin, along with her sisters, and has been shown to be nimble, agile, and flexible. She practically danced during her sparring matches, performing acrobatic and contortionistic tricks as she evaded attacks, before immobilising her target with her quirk.

Meanwhile, to make up for his disgrace of a quirk, Zuko dedicated his life to weapon mastery and combat training with the help of Mai and Ty Lee, and thus became a skilled swordsman. He was still no match for his sister, but Ozai still had hope he could get some use out of his firstborn who so desperately wanted to honour him.

While the team still needed some fine tuning, they were ready for the mission he planned for them to take. Though the threat of the Symbol of Peace was no longer an issue due to All Might's sudden forced retirement last year, the next generation was filled with other successful byproducts of quirk-crossbreeding. There were some like Touya whose quirks have evolved to become stronger, and others like Shouto whose quirks were the results of intersectional quirk-meshing.

But still, the world would soon learn to fear the Ember Players.

**Author's Note:**

> I was seriously considering making all of the nonbenders quirkless, but then I Got Ideas.
> 
> Also just a heads up, like 90% of Team Avatar are going to be at least distantly related to a BNHA character, but I don't like full crossovers so those characters aren't actually going to show up. It's mostly just so that I can give them reasonable surnames. Some Avatar characters will be given other Avatar characters' names as surnames, too.


End file.
